InuYasha second generation
by NickyDrew
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome's child, he's a hottie lol MIIIIIIIIIINE! so back off lol
1. Default Chapter

The sky softly turned from bright orange to a deep red. A dark haired girl sighed and leaned agenst a tall man with white hair and dog-like ears that stood 2 inches above his head. He smiled and wrapped his red kimono around her, then held her agenst him, by her waist. She kissed him, tugging on his ears lightly. "Kagome, leave my ears alone."

"But they're so KAWAII!!!"

"Feh. No they're not."

"InuYasha, don't make me utter that word." He laughed and kissed her. Then he rested his chin on her head and looked north.

"He'll be alright. I know he will." He muttered more to himself than his wife.

A tall blonde, very voluptuous, stood on top of a grassy hill. The wind blew her shoulder-length hair, causing her hands to be busy pulling the extra strands behind her head. She sighed and wandered down the hill. The night had snuck in quickly. Just another lonely night, she thought, shaking her head. The girl continued to a street, then across to her home, whistling a Christmas song all along the way.

The sun broke through a gray curtain, very stubbornly. The blonde groaned, threw off her hat, and sat up. "Aww frick, can't get back to sleep. I DON'T WANNA GET UP!!!!" Her brother poked his brown head in and looked at her.

"You're talking to yourself again."

"SHUT UP!!!" He closed the door, mumbling incoherently. The girl stretched and got dressed, then made her way outside.

The forest in her area wasn't very thick. Broken scenes of the houses and townhouses on the other side, were always visible. The only comfort she got from the place, was a small creek. This was her sanctuary, her love and peace, even her muse. The sun shown in patches and the minnows swam freely. Her right first finger dragged through the clear water, lazily. Her greenish blue eyes panned the area and rested softly on a box shape in a small clearing. "I don't remember that there." She mumbled to herself. Laughing at her curiosity and slight paranoia at feeling something ominous, she approached. As she drew closer, she discovered it looked like a well. "I'm a blonde Kagome!" She laughed and looked in, trying to guess how steep it was. A soft whoosh echoed through the well. The girl could feel a wind gently sucking in. As she leaned further in, the wind swallowed her. She choked and clawed the air above her but nothing could save her now.

A young man wandered through the deep woods, a katana strapped to his back. His hair was white, cut under the back of his neck, hanging gently over his golden eyes. He wore a blue kimono and blue (to quote adult swim) MC Hammer pants. His ears were pointed at the tip. His ears pricked up and his nose sniffed. On impulse, he turned and pulled his sword out. "Who goes there?!?" He demanded. A bearded man stepped out of the shadows.

"STUPID HALF BREED!" He shouted, tossing a rock at the younger man. The younger caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Get out of here you silly human. I have no reason to hurt you." The elder didn't listen. Instead he pulled out his knife.

"You leave. This is OUR home." A group of about five, slid out of the leaves, all pulling knives. The young man groaned and rolled his neck.

"All right. You want to fight? Fine." Just then a whoosh sounded behind them. The elder men turned to see a woman flying through the air. She let out a shriek and landed, taking out all five of them. She looked up at the man with the sword and gulped. She struggled to her feet and ran off. "Weird." He commented, shaking his head. and turned. He felt her fear then dashed after her.

She laid on the ground, kicking one man in the groin. He yelped and fell to the floor. Another grabbed her feet and smiled. "Let her go." The deep voice boomed out. Three of the four men backed off, the last still on the ground, holding himself. The girl looked up at her savior, a twinge of fear mixed with relief. The man smiled down at her and offered his hand. She reluctantly took it. He pulled her to him and bounded off.

The fire crackled loudly, sending sparks into the air. The blonde glanced over the quiet man . "My name's Patricia." He looked up at her, perhaps surprised by her sudden boldness. She had barely spoken a word since he had whisked her off. All he heard her mutter was "Thanks." He smiled and saluted to her using his two first fingers.

"Name's Malen." She blushed gently at his smile. "Your name's strange. You from the future?" She blinked at him.

"F....future??? I'm American.... Where am I? What year IS it?" He laughed at her.

"It's 1654. And you're in, what my mom calls Tokyo."

"Woahhhh.... I'm in Japan? This is odd... OHHHHH DUDE I AM A BLONDE KAGOME!!!" Malen jumped up.

"You know my mother!?!" Patricia laughed hard. When she could breathe, she managed a nod.

"Yeah man. I know your mom. Or I should say, I know OF your mom. Man, lemme guess, you're InuYasha's son?" His eyes widened further.

"You know my father too?!?"

"Again, the better term is know OF. Your parents are kinda.... written about in my time. Well the whole Naraku thing.... the end of that hasn't come out yet." He looked at her questionably. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and grinned.

"How old are you? Five?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"That would make you six, you dork."

"Heah, ya jealous?"

"Nope, cause I am one too." He laughed at her, his gold eyes shining.


	2. SHIPPO well for a moment, don't worry he...

The morning broke quickly, piercing through Patricia's eyelids. "Wholly crap what's with this?" She opened her eyes, squinting from the light. Malen laughed from across the fire set.

"'Tis morning, Pat."

"How early?"

"About 6 in the morning."

"CRAP!" She rolled back over trying herd to block the sun. Malen laughed even harder. Pat gave up and sat, the launched her pillow at him. Of course, Malen caught it, making the girl even madder. "I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!"

"Yeah no kidding, everyone in the world can tell that." Pat glared at him. "Ok, ok I'm stopping now." He laughed still and helped her pack away her sleeping roll. She hit him over the head with it and stalked off. "Hahahaha HEY THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY!" Laughing, he followed after her.

Pat came to a complete halt. Malen barely stopped in time. "What's going on?" He maneuvered his head but all he could see was brush and open space.

"There's someone in the shrubs" Pat whispered. Malen pulled his sword out of its sheath, and stood guard, pulling her to him. A fox man walked out of the wood. In his hands were stones. Pat blinked. "Brian?"

The fox turned around, dropping his handful and walked to her, sniffing the air.

"Heh, hey Pat…. Uhh guess I shouldda told you…. I'm a fox demon; my real name is Shippo…" Malen looked between the two of them

"What's going on? How do you two know each other?"

"Well…. Bri… Shippo and I dated for a while… in my time I mean…" Pat stated, looking around nervously.

"Oh… I see…" Malen dropped his guard, and then turned away. Pat just sat on the ground, blushing nervously. Realizing what was going on, she grabbed Malen's ankle, tripping him so he fell into her lap. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're not leaving me you bum." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him still. His face was turned from her, hiding his red cheeks. "So this is where you ran off to eh Shippo?" The demon blushed.

"Sorry about that… Mom called me away unexpectedly… for some odd reason the portal closed on me and I couldn't get back." Pat chuckled, not quite believing him. Then she noticed a gold band around his ring finger.

"So my ex is married eh?" The fox demon blushed redder. Malen's ears perked up with interest.

"Ohh…. Yeah… I am…." He flushed redder. "To the girl from the lightning brothers' tribe…"

"Yeah I remember them."

"Well Pat, I gotta go… I'll see you later." With that, Shippo ran off, leaving Malen and Pat alone once again.

"You gonna look at me or just sit there?" Malen said nothing. Pat sighed then tucked her finger under his chin, gently directing him to face her. His eyes stayed down cast till she kissed his cheek. He blushed redder and looked at her.

"What was that for?" Pat smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Reassurance. Don't worry; I'm not into him anymore." She smiled, leaving him speechless and blushing.

After a few moments, Malen finally decided to get up and help Patricia to her feet. She smiled at him, noticing he was still nervous, and hugged him. He grinned and hugged back, easing up a little. "Alright Mr. Dog demon, where to next?" He smirked and shook his head.

"West, we've got some work to do."

"I have a question. What's out destination?" Malen looked at her and blinked.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm on a mission to retrieve the sacred spells of healing. You see, my mother's friend, Sango, has a condition and the only cure is in these spells. Besides, Dad says it'll strengthen me." Malen laughed gently. "I think he was scared to let me go. He's changed so much since Mom got a hold of him. I still see it even now. Anyways that's where we're headin." Pat nodded, taking it all in. Sango had to of had a condition not even the people in Kagome's time had heard of. This was not good.

"Pat, you ok?" Malen's words broke her from her trance.

"Oh yeah, I'm just thinking." He nodded, not quite understanding.

"Ah well, anyways, It's getting kinda dark, we should set up camp." Patricia nodded in agreement and set up her stuff. Again Malen built a fire and they slept beside it, a soft breeze wafting over them.


	3. SESSHY!

Patricia awoke with a start. The night sky was crystal clear. The stars twinkled brightly in the light of the half moon. A soft wind blew agenst her as she pulled the covers off the bed roll Malen gave her. Her mind wandered to different places subconsciously. She pulled herself up, after many groans, and wandered around the clearing. She came across a twinkling amidst the grass. Again, her curiosity got the best of her. She reached down and picked up a small necklace with a deep blue crystal pendant.

"Wacha got there?" Pat turned around and came face to face with Malen. Her eyes locked with his and they stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's soul. Patricia felt her hands get warmer but paid it no heed till she felt a slight burning sensation. She looked down and noticed the crystal glowing hard. She shifted her gaze up and noticed the sky was now pitch black. Malen had pulled him to her. "We need to get out of here. She nodded solemnly at him and they swooped away.

Malen sniffed the air. He smiled brightly, as Patricia pulled closer to him. Shaking his head slowly, he laughed and pulled a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't be scared, a friend's coming." She loosened her grip and faced in the direction Malen was looking. A flash of face passed her eyesight. It seemed to be a man with elvish ears and silver hair. He had a bluish moon on his forehead and red stripes on the side of his face.

"OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!! SESSHY!!!!!!" Malen looked at her curiously. She grinned at him and nodded as the man stepped in front of the two.

"What did you call me?" The man's cold voice questioned her as his gold eyes looked her over. She flashed a not intimidated grin.

"Sesshy. Wanna make something of it?" She started cracking up as the man narrowed his eyes. Malen quickly jumped in front of her. He looked at Sesshou-maru.

"Don't hurt her, she's from another world." Sesshou-maru snarled.

"Another like Kagome. Go figure." Pat glared, her temper flaring.

"Dude, Sesshy, don't make me bite you." He raised his eyebrow.

"Malen, is your woman threatening me?"

"She's not my woman." Pat, being severely bored, sat down and drew in the dirt. The necklace was now around her neck.

"Ok, as much of a joy as it is to hear people argue about to whom I belong to, I'm not into it. Besides, it's kinda rude to remind a chick she's lonely." The men looked at her curiously. She sighed and got up. "Ok well you two can argue all you want, but I'm bored and ready to head out." She turned to her left and started off but Malen grabbed her hand, causing her to turn to him.

"We're not safe yet. It's better if we stick together." Pat looked at him curiously. "Hey uncle, can you give us a hide out?" Sesshou-maru looked from him to Patricia.

"Yeah fine, just make sure she's cooled off." Pat raised her eyebrow then shook her head.

"Whatever. I won't say a friggen word." She climbed onto Malen's back and they took off after Sesshu-maru.

Malen set Pat down in a room off to the right side of the mansion. He moved swiftly, and lit a fire in the fireplace that sat in the middle of the wall. Pat just sat in her corner, playing with her hair. "Ok Patricia. I get being cold around... umm... Sesshy..." Pat chuckled. "But I'd like you to talk to me." She sighed and looked out the window, a tear trickling down her cheek. "What's wrong? Miss home?" Pat looked back at him, smiling slightly.

"That place? No. Just feelin lonely."

"What? For your friends?!?"

"Well I miss them, but..."

"Your bf?" Pat laughed.

"Don't have one." This time, Malen raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm not extremely wanted. You act like I'm hot or something." Malen flushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, you are... umm... beautiful." He laughed embarrassingly. Pat smiled and wiped her tear away.

"Whatever Malen. You're just saying that to make me smile."

"No I didn't, but you did smile." She smiled again and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok let's just go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"Wait... You're not gonna stay here?"

"No, It's a mansion, we have rooms. You'll be fine. Sesshy will make sure nothing happens." Malen laughed as he left the room, sliding the door closed behind him. Pat looked after him, then sighed and set up her bed by the fire place.

Patricia awoke around midnight. She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She wandered down till she found the door to outside. Her feet slid into her slippers and she padded out into the garden. The koi pool glistened in the moonlight. The garden was flowering gently. Pat ran her fingers over the soft pedals of the cherry blossom tree. She pulled her robe tighter around her as the wind blew faster. The wind change direction quickly, blowing her skirt and bottom of her robe tight around her calves. She pulled it tighter around herself and made her way into the house. As she closed the door, Malen ran flat into her. "PAT! GET TO MY ROOM!" She blinked for a moment then headed to his room. She sat on his futon, listening closely. Several crashes later, Malen came in with a red stain on his arm. Pat sighed and pulled a strip off the bottom of her shirt. She wrapped it gingerly around his arm. He smiled. "It's all right. Uncle Sesshou-maru, Aunt Kagura and I took care of the demon."

"Wait, Kagura married Sesshy?" Malen laughed.

"Yup, that's why the wind blew your clothes.... I mean... umm... She fought the monster with her wind."

"You were watching me?" Pat raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh... I... heh... You should be able to sleep comfortable now." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It might be better if you stay with me. I'll bring your futon in." He turned and got her futon, pulling it by the fire place. She slid in, cozening deep into the covers. "Sleep well Patricia. I'll be here with you all night." She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

"Night Malen." She sighed deeply, and fell asleep, Malen watching her with the firelight twinkling in his eyes. He blew a soft kiss towards her and moved down into his futon.


	4. Parting of ways

Malen awoke at the crack of dawn, and yawned sheepishly. He crawled towards the girl in the corner and smiled, knowing full well he couldn't wake her. The sun shone with a brilliant light. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the mountains shown with a mystic light. It was days like this he couldn't help but wonder how she slept through. His head shook and he wandered outside. The birds were singing loudly and soft dew hung around. The rich smell of earth wafted in with every breath. He took off the top of his kimono and wrapped it around him, then ran off.

Patricia awoke and saw him watching her. She smiled then noticed the smell of food. "YEY FOR BREAKFAST!" Malen smirked and passed her a plate. She piled the food on and munched. "Dude this rocks, this so rocks." He laughed.

"So I guess you like my cooking huh?" She smiled and nodded.

"I always did love a man who cooked." He grinned then laughed.

Just as they finished their food, Sesshou-maru barged in. "FLUFFY!" Pat yelled, catching his annoyance. He glared at her then moved the cold stare to his nephew.

"You gotta learn to keep your woman under control."

"I AM NOT HIS WOMAN, I'M NO ONE'S WOMAN CUZ THEY DON'T WANT ME!" Both men looked at her, scared of the energy that surrounded her. She took a few deep breathes and returned to her normal angered self and stomped out the door.

"When are you gonna tell her you want her?" The cold hard stare of "Fluffy" only eased slightly. Malen shook his head.

"She knows, just won't admit it."

"And why not?" Malen sighed.

"Apparently, she doesn't want to be wrong. Anyways thanks for the help uncle, we'll be off now." With that, Malen followed Pat out of the mansion. Kagura walked over to Sesshou-maru and put her arms around him.

"You think they'll make it?" He smiled, which scared everyone but her.

"Yeah, she's stronger than the other… and they're perfect for each other. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Malen lead the way across the fields, till a slight path was cut between the trees, then he dropped down beside her. "Why so silent?" She just looked at the ground, a slight blush across her cheeks. He nudged her gently. "Come on Pat, talk to me." She wasn't quite comfortable with looking at him yet. The top of his kimono was still down and around his waist. She'd never let him know, but he had a sexy chest. These thoughts just made her blush more. He trotted ahead of her and stopped her, then used his finger to lift her chin. All that did was make her more bashful. "Alright since you're silent, why don't we stop off at the water and take a bath, its way too hot out here." She nodded and he took them off the beaten path. Malen made sure no one was around and nodded at her, before going to the other side. She could see him sliding the kimono lower and turned away, changing out of her own clothes and sliding into the water. She smiled and let out a sigh, sinking in deeper.

Malen slid off his kimono and wandered to the water, watching the top of Pat's head disappear behind the rocks that made the boundaries. He smiled and shook his head. "That woman is gonna be the death of me. Now I know how Dad fell for Mom." Quickly he slid into the water and relaxed. His muscles eased with a groan. He closed his eyes and washed his hair, leaving them closed for just a moment afterwards. His nose picked up a soft scent and his eyes flared open. "PAT, COVER YOURSELF NOW!" He heard the loud splashing of the water behind him. When it had stilled he leapt beside her. He pulled her against him and she blushed. All the two of them were wearing were wet towels. She didn't have much time to look at his gleaming body before a reptilian creature stood before them. It licked its lips madly and hissed.

"The necklacessss of denarsssssil. I mussssssst have ittttt." It lashed out towards them, its fangs flaring, but Malen drew his sword quickly, deflecting the shot. The demon fell back, carving up the mud. It hissed and jumped back to them, this time going after the girl. She freaked and held up her arm, feeling a scratch, and fell back. The demon licked its claw and jumped again. Just as it reached for her, a blinding blue light flashed. "Noooooo it burnssssssssssssssssssss……." Malen and Patricia looked at the monster, astonished. It stood in the water, consumed in blue flames. Pat looked down and blushed, noticing the demon had ripped her towel so her thigh was showing. She quickly sank into the water.

"Uhh Malen, can I get dressed now?" He looked at her and nodded, a slight smile playing across his lips. Then he dashed over to his side and got dressed as well.

"Pat, are you done?"

"Yeah Malen, I am." He walked around, his shirt still off, and sat down, pulling her down in front of him. Taking a piece of cloth from his sleeve, he tied it around her bleeding arm.

"There you go." He smiled and held her hand. She blushed at him.

"What are you doing?" He grinned.

"Making your heart race." She blushed more and turned away.

"You're just joking with me. Anyways it's getting dark, we should set up camp."

"You still don't trust it huh Pat." He shook his head, obvious disappointment in his eyes. She sighed and set up her tarp, tying it to the trees around her before rolling out her bed, and then she tied 2 more tarps hanging down to block his view of her. She sat inside her fortress and cried, barely above a whisper. A slight wind stirred up as the first wet breath she took. The clouds rolled in fast, and soon it was raining. Malen's nose sniffed the air just before the first drop hit him. He did not smell rain coming in and his nose was never wrong. He looked at the solitude of the girl he had grown accustomed to. One main nonphysical difference was there between her and his mother. She couldn't go back and her mother could. He wondered if she would choose to come back if given the choice. Unlike his father, Malen admitted when he was falling. Inuyasha was stubborn, even after Kagome had tamed him.

As it started to pour, he set up his tarp, wondering if she would ever admit to caring about him. He had to admit; he was disappointed and would probably be cold to her in the morning. He had too much of his father in him. If he had of been an empathy, he would have known she was crying, dealing with her own issues of fear. Pat was well known in her world for her ability to over think any situation. Right now she was cowering in fear of falling for Malen. She knew she had to go back home sooner or later, as well as she knew she'd hate to live without him. A part of her soul would always remain with him…. But in this world, she was only known as the mysterious girl from another time.

Malen drifted in and out of sleep, the rain randomly awakening him from an already fitful sleep. He never even noticed a small light coming from the tarp east of him. Reality kept creeping in on him and he refused to give it much time. Instead he batted it away and turned on his side, falling asleep again. He was awake again when it dawned. The sky was still drizzling, letting off an eerie mist. He sighed and got up, groaning groggily and pulled the flap from his tarp. Stretching, he took a deep breath, and smelled earth, rain, and wet plants. His eyes shot open and he looked around. Patricia's bedroll and tarps were gone. There was no trace of her. At first he took the 'screw her' approach. He grabbed up his bedroll and continued in the direction they were heading. But something lingered in the back of his mind. He finally noticed that the weather seemed dependant on her, or she was dependant on the weather… of which one it was, he wasn't sure. His bag dripped from his shoulder to the ground and he sighed. Reaching his hand down, he picked it back up and turned on his heel, stalking back.

Patricia Had cried most of the night. Oddly she felt like the rain was reflecting her mood. Finally she decided it was enough and got up. She wandered over to the pool and bathed again. Feeling renewed, she packed up her belongings and headed out, leaving behind a wishful glance at his tarp. She shook her head and wandered down the path alone, too blind to be intimidated. Her heart was behind her, but her head was telling her to go forward. This was the part she listened to, the practical part. Well, kinda practical. After all, she had no idea where she was going. It wasn't where she came from Fluffy, and it wasn't towards Malen, but she could feel that it was a good way to go.

The clouds were a sullen grey, covering the sun. The only proof of its existence was a dim circle in the covering. Pat started singing "City on a hill" to herself, lightening her spirits (and unbeknownst to her, lightening the sky.) She wandered through the forest taking random stops for water and food. The air was cool and damp, not like the humidity she was accustomed to. It felt oddly refreshing. She took a deep breath, momentarily lifting her new burden from her shoulders. She came around the bend and looked over the flat land. Now her head was telling her to turn back. Stubbornly she shook her head and went against her intuition. Just as she took a step out onto the clearing, she heard a twig snap.

The wind picked up again as fear flashed in her eyes. Before her, stood a large Leopard. Its nose was scrunched up and its teeth bore. She took a step back. Her eyes closed in anticipation but the creature didn't come. Soon she heard a loud roar and she opened her eyes. There, in the middle of its chest, was a glowing arrow. From her left, a sword and red kimono flashed. The man behind it had long white hair and dog ears. His sword sliced the demon with ease as Pat was pulled out of the way by a girl 20 years her senior, with dark hair. "Are you alright?" She asked pat. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks Kagome." The other woman looked confused.

"How did you know my name?" Patricia smiled.

"Your son asked me the same thing." Kagome grinned madly.

"You've seen Malen? Oh I'm so glad. I TOLD YOU HE WAS OK INUYASHA!" She laughed and the man grimaced.

"You were as worried as I was." He stated as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

The three sat around the firelight Inuyasha had made.

"So let me get this straight. Basically, you're a blonde me and you made sure Malen didn't have to fight 5 old people by accident? So then you two were on his journey and he scared you off?" Pat didn't know weather to laugh or sigh so she just nodded with an odd expression on her face. Inuyasha just stared into the fire, poking at it with his stick.

"We even ran into Fluffy, but that was my fault." Inuyasha looked up.

"Who's fluffy?" Pat laughed loudly.

"Fluffy is Sesshou-maru!" Inuyasha practically gagged laughing.

"Are you serious? Did you actually call him that? Oh man I wish I could have seen his face then." All three of them cracked up and fell over. After they had gained back their breath, Kagome looked back at Pat.

"So how is it your fault?" Patricia took out her necklace from behind her shirt. Both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped and said at the same time,

"The necklace of Denarsil!"

"Yeah that's what a hissing thing said, what is that? Well besides the necklace I'm wearing."

"It's an ancient witch's necklace. Lady Denarsil was a powerful goddess. She was thrown to earth and stripped of her immortality by the other gods and goddesses because they were jealous. She lived out her human life with the rest of her abilities. She controlled the elements. It's been said that she got married and chanted a spell so that her necklace would show up when her future generation comes to claim it." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Demons everywhere have been searching for it for centuries. After the jewel became known, everyone had forgotten about it. I haven't heard of it for years now." Pat looked at her necklace. The blue jewel reflected her face but didn't shine.


End file.
